La Drogue la plus dure
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Elle veut tout apprendre, tout comprendre. Mais elle est seule. Pour l'amour, il faut être deux...Et a deux les possibilités sont infinies...
1. Revenir de Loin

Seule. J'écoute la musique, j'entends la radio et je sens mon cœur se durcir…Je ris sans joie, je ris d'exaspération, je rejette ma tête en arrière et je sombre dans la folie. Une fois, deux fois, je replonge toujours et encore. La démence me submerge et je ris toujours, d'un rire qui vient du fond de mon être, qui m'empêche de pleurer, je ferme les yeux, je chasse les larmes et je tourne sur moi, les bras suivent le rythme de mon mouvement. J'ai l'impression de décoller.

« Tais-toi » C'est ce que j'entends à longueur de journée. Toujours cette même phrase dés j'ouvre la bouche. A peine déclinée lorsque l'on me vouvoie. « Taisez-vous ». Je baisse la tête et ramène mon bras sur mon bureau. Comme d'habitude.

Pourtant, moi je les aime. Pas assez il faut croire, vu leurs brimades permanentes. Je sais tout, même un peu trop parfois, mais ça je ne comprends pas. Ca je ne sais pas. Et personne n'a l'air de vouloir m'expliquer. Alors que moi je ne veux qu'apprendre la vie, je ne veux qu'apprendre tout.

Je me débrouille seule. Pas le choix si je veux survivre. J'étudie, j'expérimente, je déchante. Je change, j'oublie mais je vis. Je m'essaie à tout, sans mesures mais j'ai le temps. A un ou deux mètre du non-retour, je stoppe tout. Personne ne semble me remarquer. Je continue. Maintenant seulement cinquante centimètres du non-retour. Moi l'élève modèle, je vais bientôt capituler.

* * *

Tout le monde voit sa déchéance, personne n'intervient. Moi non plus. Je l'observe, je regarde jusqu'où elle va aller. Jusqu'où elle va pouvoir aller. Elle m'impressionne. Elle tient, elle garde la tête haute. Bientôt un choix à faire. Elle choisira l'Enfer. Sauf si quelqu'un intervient. Personne ne semble vouloir le faire. Ils sont fiers ces Gryffondors, Courage et Loyauté sont leurs qualités mais aveugles comme ils sont, ils pourraient tout aussi être l'opposé. Elle, elle ne leur dira rien. De toute façon quoiqu'elle dise, personne ne l'écoute. Pourtant, elle est sacrément plus intelligente qu'eux tous. Et elle a compris que si elle voulait vivre, le silence serait de mise. Et tout ça, juste à cause d'eux.

Elle m'intéresse, mais bientôt elle sera perdue. Totalement déchue. Sauf si quelqu'un ne s'interpose entre elle et sa dernière dose. Droguée au savoir, elle s'autodétruit à tout vouloir. A tout expérimenter. Son corps ne va plus le supporter et il va craquer. Je l'estime à trente centimètre du non-retour. Trente centimètres, c'est minuscule surtout pour sauver une vie. Mais, je vais tenter de le faire. Au risque de perdre à mon tour.

* * *

Aujourd'hui on m'a dit « Arrête ». Premier mot que je t'entends et qui ne m'empêche pas de parler, depuis plusieurs mois. J'ai levé la tête et fixer mon interlocuteur. Un mètre quatre-vingts cinq de suffisance. Blond, yeux gris. Draco Malfoy. La personne tant haïe par mes congénères Gryffondoriens et pourtant le seul à me voir comme un être humain. J'ai regardé dans l'orage qui lui sert de regard et j'ai compris à quoi il faisait allusion. J'ai souris. Et j'ai acquiescé. Je n'ai pas parlé. La force de l'habitude. Je vais faire un effort. De toute façon, désormais, je suis sauvée. A quinze centimètres du non-retour.

* * *

Je suis allé la voir, ce matin. J'ai juste prononcé un mot mais elle a de suite compris ce dont je voulais parler vu la façon dont elle m'a sourit avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Je pense qu'elle est à l'abri maintenant. Et ça me rassure. Ca me dérange aussi. Je crois que je suis drogué et que pour moi c'est raté. Je suis totalement perdu.

* * *

Comme promis, je fais des efforts. Il est devant moi. Il me questionne des yeux et je lui réponds en parlant. La première fois que j'ai ouvert ma bouche il a sursauté et m'a regardé surpris. Ensuite il a sourit, c'était aussi la première fois que je voyais son sourire. Et à mon tout j'ai tressailli, étonnée par sa candeur.

* * *

Ca y est elle ouvre la bouche et parle. Première fois que j'entends sa voix. Très jolie, un peu rauque à cause de sa non-utilisation mais charmante. Je lui souris, et je m'étonne moi-même. Je suis vraiment perdu, le non-retour est deux mètres derrière moi. Tant pis. De toutes les drogues c'est la plus dur, me voilà drogué à l'amour.

* * *

Son regard a changé. Quelque chose de nouveau est apparue. Quelque chose que je ne connais plus. Je crois qu'il va devoir m'expliquer. Il me reste à apprendre des choses et ça en fait parti. Je ne veux pas d'alibi, je veux tout apprendre. Et tout comprendre.

* * *

J'ai failli. La dernière dose elle l'a pris. Maintenant, la voilà aussi droguée que moi. En totale déchéance. Pourtant, je ne suis pas honteux, juste amoureux. Mais je ne l'ai pas protégé. J'avais trop besoin d'elle pour m'en préoccuper. Maintenant, c'est fini. Dans deux mois, nous serons partis. L'amour, la plus ancienne et la plus dangereuse des drogues.

* * *

Je crois que c'est bon, j'ai tout appris, tout compris. Maintenant j'aime. Il avait raison la drogue la plus trompeuse et aussi la plus dangereuse. Maintenant je suis amoureuse et le non-retour est loin derrière moi.


	2. Une Idée de Vengeance

Maintenant deux semaines que nous sommes officiellement ensembles, Hermione et moi.

Lorsque nous l'avons annoncé j'ai cru que tous allaient faire une syncope sur place. Ce qui aurait laissé une place conséquente dans les dortoirs, mais allez expliquer ça aux parents de toute cette marmaille dégénérée qui ne voit pas plus loin que son nez.

* * *

Dés lors la décision de nous afficher prise, nous avons tout de suite cherché un moyen efficace de le faire savoir. Nous ne sommes pas entrés ensemble dans la grande salle au petit-déjeuner, ce qui aurait marché et aurait été efficace. Mais non, c'est beaucoup trop commun. Nous, nous avons fait mieux dix fois mieux.

* * *

Nous avons été brillants. Mais qu'attendre de plus lorsque la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard et le Prince arrogant et ambitieux de Serpentard collaborent ? Le banal était banni d'office. L'original de mise. Et de l'originalité nous en avons eu. Du moins…Par ce que je peux en juger…

* * *

Je me demande ce qu'ont pensé les centaines d'élèves de Poudlard et leurs professeurs lorsque brusquement leurs hiboux leurs ont amenés une même lettre à tous. Même ceux qui ne possédaient pas d'hiboux dans leurs familles ont eu la surprise d'en avoir un. Comme la lettre était rose et que la saint-valentin approchait, ils ont d'abord cru à une nouvelle idée farfelue de Dumbledore.

* * *

Que n'ai-je pas regretté de ne pas avoir de quoi enregistrer ce moment à vie ! Leurs expressions interrogatrice lorsqu'ils se sont tournés les uns vers les autres puis vers la table des enseignants dans l'attente d'une explication ou au moins d'une réponse. Heureusement, j'ai pu conserver ce souvenir dans ma pensine. Mais lorsque les professeurs se sont à leur tour concertés du regard et que même le vieux fou ne savait plus ce qui se passait. Là ça a été le bouquet final.

* * *

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention trop tôt, nous avions pris soin de nous envoyer des lettres à nous aussi, et j'avais le plus grand mal à dissimuler mon sourire à Ron et Harry. Qui encore une fois, m'ont prouvé leur bêtise et leur grand sens de non-déduction en harcelant de questions l'ensemble de la population Gryffondorienne alors qu'ils arboraient tous la même lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux. Sauf moi, évidemment. Mais depuis longtemps je sais qu'à leurs yeux, je ne suis qu'une quantité négligeable dont on ne se rappelle que lorsqu'on en a besoin. Pour copier des devoirs de potions ou de métamorphose par exemple. Cette fois contrairement aux évènements avant Draco, je n'ai pas essayé de leur expliquer ou de leur apporter une quelconque justification logique et intelligente et j'ai plutôt savouré leur perplexité surtout lorsqu'ils ont découvert qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir la missive…

* * *

Les faits qu'ils ne puissent pas ouvrir la lettre directement et que la l'enveloppe soit rose de manière à prêter à confusion sont une idée d'Hermione…Mais le reste est pratiquement sorti en entier de mon esprit que certains qualifient de tordu…Ce que je leur accorde bien volontiers, au moins il n'est pas formaté contrairement à mes bœufs de « congénères ».

Même si des rumeurs circulent comme quoi je serai sous l'influence directe de mon père. C'est totalement faux mais ces pauvres miséreux ne peuvent pas la savoir. Là n'est pas le sujet…Lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte que les lettres étaient scellées, ils ont vraiment commencé à s'inquiéter et à avoir peur…

* * *

Quoi de plus naturel que d'être effrayé lorsque des centaines de lettres sont distribuées à tous, élèves et professeurs, que personne ne connaisse leur provenance et qu'elles soient closes ? Toute personne saine d'esprit commencerait à se poser des questions, surtout en temps de guerre comme des nos jours.


	3. Hologrammes et Sortilèges

Nous avions décidé que les lettres s'ouvriraient d'elles-mêmes à 16h précises, le jour même de leur réception, lorsque la rumeur les entourant aurait été quelque peu atténuée par un autre évènement que nous avions aussi organisé.

* * *

Pour élaborer la seconde phase de notre plan, nous nous sommes librement inspirés de l'expérience moldue d'Hermione. A la base tout aurait dû être fait magiquement mais les sorts d'illusions sont facilement détectables et donc facilement annulables. Ainsi les procédés moldus ont été grandement utiles pour faire apparaître au moment du déjeuner, plusieurs créatures n'existant même pas dans notre monde sorcier. Mais qui, visiblement, existent pour la plupart des élèves.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner du matin, personne ne s'attendait à ce qui allait se produire lors du repas de midi. Comme prévu…Comme quoi la manipulation des masses existe réellement. Chacun était donc, comme lors du petit-déjeuner, en pleine conversation et comme le matin ils n'ont rien pu voir venir. Le seul point qui différa était que là toutes les conversations étaient orientées sur le même sujet. Elles concernaient toutes « les lettres mystérieuses de la Saint-Valentin » comme les élèves les avaient nommées…

Un de mes principaux sujets d'étonnement est que les professeurs n'aient pas songé à reprendre les lettres aux élèves en vue d'un contrôle de sécurité…Les gens sont surpris qu'il y ait tant de victimes…C'est normal avec tant de désinvolture !

* * *

Bien que réticente au tout début, Hermione ne regretta pas d'avoir préparé ce plan avec moi car la bêtise de nos congénères est immense…Certes j'avais, sans le dire à Hermione, aspergé chaque lettre de potion d'insouciance ce qui rendait les choses encore plus aisées. Cette potion agissait une heure après avoir été entrée en contact avec la cible, ce qui laissait amplement le temps à la population de Poudlard d'oublier momentanément les enveloppes…Et de se faire piéger magistralement par nos hologrammes.

* * *

Nous avions installé un vidéoprojecteur miniaturisé sous la table de chaque maison ainsi que en hauteur un peu partout dans la Grande Salle et nous les avions programmés au gré de nos envies. Finalement on a choisit de commencer avec Gryffondor.

C'est une sorte de grosse araignée rose fuchsia avec des lames à la place des pattes qui est apparue sur notre table. Elle a commencé à danser, virevolter. Juste devant Ron. L'effleurant, le caressant. Je dois avouer que j'ai failli éclater de rire à cause de sa réaction, surtout qu'il n'aurait rien du sentir. Le pauvre était tout à fait terrifié.

Les professeurs ont lancé un sort pour stopper les illusions mais ça n'a pas marché…

Ron a reculé et est tombé du banc, une expression de pure terreur sur les traits pendant que Harry et les autres Gryffondors s'éloignaient de la table et que l'araignée s'agitait de plus en plus avant de se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche et d'atterrir sur la tête de Ron qui s'évanouit. Harry s'est précipité vers lui, inquiet, rapidement accompagné par d'autres Gryffons. Moi, je suivais le mouvement. Il était un peu tôt pour éveiller les soupçons.

* * *

Ensuite c'est une espèce de banane verte fluo qui est apparue juste au dessus de la table des Poufsouffles. Ces crétins l'ont contemplé quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'explose. Pour peaufiner l'effet j'ai lancé un sort de matérialisation comme pour l'araignée de Weasmoche. Et ils ont crié, crié, crié. A s'en casser la voix… A nous déchirer les tympans, surtout. Je les aurais bien achevés sur place. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas politiquement correct.

* * *

Les professeurs ont commencé à réagir de nouveau après l'explosion de la banane. Je dois avouer que Draco a eu une excellente idée avec le sort de matérialisation. Dumbledore s'est levé et a jeté un sort de protection sur l'ensemble des tables…

Mais il a oublié de le lancer sur celle des professeurs…Dommage pour lui…C'était la troisième victime…

* * *

Un chat rose clair est apparu devant chaque professeur. Avec l'aide d'un sort de fascination lancé par Hermione pour les attendrir, les professeurs ont commencé à faire des…. « Mamours » aux bestioles rendues matérielles par mes bons soins…C'était écœurant leur façon de leur murmurer des mots gentils, de les caresser affectueusement…Même Rogue s'y était mis…

Mais au moins le plan avait marché…Ils étaient totalement concentrés sur les félins…

* * *

Certains élèves ont commencé à rire en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à rire…Mais nous les avons vite remis dans le droit chemin, en faisant apparaître un nouvel hologramme chez les Serdaigles….

Un cerveau dans un bocal rempli de formol est apparu au dessus de dix Serdaigles…Des yeux sont apparus dessus ainsi qu'une bouche et ils ont commencé à chanter en tournoyant en cercle au dessus de la table des Serdaigles.

« I don't care what you think

As long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery »*

Au dernier mot leurs couvercles se sont évaporés et le formol est tombé dans leurs plats…Grâce à un autre sort de matérialisation bien entendu….

* * *

Les Serdaigles sont restés un minimum stoïques, cherchant une solution logique à ce qui veniat de se passer. Lorsque quelque secondes plus tard leur cerveau purement cartésien a affiché « Internal Error », là ils se sont laissés aller et ont commencé à s'évanouir ou crier à tout va…Ils auraient pu rivaliser sans problèmes avec les Poufsouffles.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule maison. La mienne. Et je dois dire qu'ils n'en menaient pas large même s'ils ne le montraient pas…J'ai été fier d'eux pour cette unique raison…Ils n'ont pas été éduqués pour être mais pour paraître. Et ils font ça très bien. Même si Crabbe et Goyle ont quelques difficultés…Après tout ce n'est pas de leur faute ils sont attardés…

* * *

Pour Serpentards, Draco m'a laissé m'en occuper…Il connaît ma rancœur pour eux et a donc accepté que je me défoule ainsi. J'ai réfléchi très rapidement sur ce qui pourrait terrifier des Serpentards, et j'ai trouvé la réponse : la joie gentille, _la joie saine_. C'est ce qui les terrifierait le plus, avais-je songé. Et j'avais eu raison à en voir la réaction de Draco lorsque je lui avais dit. Et à en voir la tête de l'ensemble des Serpentards lorsque des fleurs sont apparues sur leurs tables, que des oiseaux bleus les ont survolés en pépiant gaiement et qu'un soleil volumineux s'est stabilisé au centre de la table et qu'il a répandu des rayons de joie, agrémenté de quelques sortilèges d'allégresse. Le meilleur a été lorsque 3 ou 4 Serpentards se sont levés et ont commencés à danser. Je crois que les trois quarts de la maison ont failli vomir, mais comme Draco me l'avait prédit, ils sont restés impassibles, un air de dédain plus marqué s'affichant juste sur leurs visages. Finalement au bout de deux minutes de danse les 4 Serpentards se sont immobilisés devant la table des Gryffondors et 4 Gryffons se sont levés animés par un dérivé légal ( parce qu'il laisse un minimum de volonté et de contrôle de soit) du sort de l'Impérium et ont commencé à danser langoureusement un slow devant la table des professeurs…

* * *

Je dois avouer qu'Hermione a bien laissé transparaître sa haine des Serpentards parce que moi-même, j'étais remarquablement dégoûté. Surtout lorsque qu'ils ont entamé un slow avec ces Gryffondors.

Mais après c'était à moi de m'amuser. En lançant le coup final, plus tard dans l'après-midi. Le slow s'est terminé et chacun est retourné à sa place vaguement chamboulé et les chats roses des professeurs se sont volatilisés.

Dumbledore s'est alors levé et nous a tous dévisagé comme s'il cherchait le coupable de toute cette farce, mais comme chaque maison avait été touchée il s'est rassis rapidement et a débuté une rapide discussion chuchotée avec McGonagall. Celle-ci a hoché plusieurs fois la tête et Dumby s'est redressé et s'est lancé un sort d'amplification vocale.

« En raison des évènements qui viennent de se produire, chaque élève doit regagner sa salle commune, les cours de cet après-midi ne seront pas assurés. Il est formellement interdit aux élèves de sortir de leurs salles communes jusqu'à ce que leur directeur de maison ne vienne leur dire. »

* * *

Tous les préfets se sont levés et ont emmenés rapidement leurs congénères dans les salles communes en silence. Tous étaient trop choqués pour émettre le moindre son.

Serpentards et Gryffondors se sont croisés en sortant de la Grande Salle et Draco s'est avancé vers moi innocemment. Il m'a serré brièvement la main pour me dire que tout se déroulait comme prévu avant que je ne passe devant lui et qu'il n'en profite pour me caresser furtivement le dos pour me dire cette fois que nous étions irrémédiablement liés.

* * *

*

« Je m'en fous de ce que vous pensez

Tant que c'est de moi

Le meilleur d'entre nous trouve la joie dans la misère»*

( "I Don't Care" The Fall Out Boy)


	4. Là où ça fait mal

_Désolée pour ne pas avoir continué cette fiction avant mais l'inspiration ne venait pas et même là j'avoue ne pas être totalement satisfaite de cette fin._

En espérant, que vous aimiez quand même.

Cha Darcy!

* * *

Sentir le dos d'Hermione contre ma main a été une sensation foudroyante. Jamais encore elle ne m'avait laissé la toucher à la manière d'un amant. Nous vivions dans un amour platonique parfait et cette vengeance contre Poudlard allait juste nous permettre de monter encore plus haut sur l'échelle de l'amour. J'obliquai à regret vers ma salle commune, la regardant s'éloigner, silhouette anonyme et pourtant tellement aimée, dans la foule des cravates rouges et ors. Le reste du trajet, je marchai au radar, laissant mes jambes guider mes camarades et mon esprit vagabonder vers Hermione. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas sourire de façon stupide et attirer l'attention sur moi, même si personne n'aurait jamais osé me faire une remarque. A moins d'être masochiste.

* * *

Je montais les étages, suivant Ron de près mais lui abandonnant complètement la tâche de guider nos congénères vers notre salle commune. Je pensais à la suite du plan et un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Sourire qu'intercepta Ginny qui me lança un regard lourd de questions. Je fis semblant de rêver et quelques secondes plus tard secouais la tête, enlevant mon sourire par la même occasion. Ginny me lâcha des yeux et je soupirais discrètement d'aise. Tous étaient si faciles à manipuler.

* * *

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Une indifférence royale régnait dans ma salle commune, les élèves de ma maison semblaient s'être remis de l'horreur du déjeuner. Je consultais régulièrement la pendule accrochée au dessus de la cheminée, laissant s'écouler le temps avec délice. 15h50. Manquait dix minutes avant que les lettres ne s'ouvrent. Je sentis un frisson d'excitation longer ma colonne vertébrale et fermai les yeux. Il serait toujours temps de les rouvrir plus tard.

* * *

Je mordillais nerveusement un crayon au fur et à mesure que les aiguilles avançaient sur l'horloge de Gryffondor. Ron, Harry et les autres étaient rassemblés en cercle autour de la cheminée, discutant des évènements de la journée d'un air soucieux. Ils étaient fiers les Gryffondors… Courage et loyauté dit-on… Mais très certainement… Mes mains se crispèrent sur le crayon lorsque 16h fût indiquée. Je me statufiai, prête à observer ce qui allait se passer. Chaque élève se leva soudainement et se rendit comme un somnambule vers son sac d'où il sortit la lettre piégée. Un sourire victorieux prit place sur mes lèvres alors que mes doigts cassaient le crayon.

* * *

Si être hilare m'avait été familier, je l'aurais certainement été alors que les sortilèges d'attraction déposés sur les lettres s'activaient. Je regardais mes fiers camarades, se saisir de leur lettre et lire son contenu comme des automates. Plus aucune volonté propre ne les animait. Ils finirent par sortir en file indienne de la salle et remontèrent vers la Grande Salle, rejoints en chemin par les élèves des autres maisons, soumis au même enchantement

* * *

Je les laissai prendre de l'avance, sachant parfaitement qu'il serait toujours temps de les retrouver plus tard, et pris un passage secret pour atterrir dans les sous-sols. Je m'aplatis contre un mur pour ne pas finir écrasée par la marée d'élèves se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle et essayai de repérer la blondeur si particulière de mon acolyte.

* * *

Par jeu, je m'étais mêlé aux ensorcelés et lorsque j'aperçus celle que j'aimais, je ne résistai pas à l'envie de l'attirer dans les profondeurs de la foule. Oubliant qu'elle mesurait vingt centimètres de moins que moi. Je la pris par la main, la faisant paniquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne m'identifie et m'adresse un sourire qui fit augmenter de façon considérable mon taux d'hormones du bonheur. Jusqu'à ce que sa main ne m'échappe et qu'elle ne soit avalée par la foule de zombies que nous avions crées.

* * *

J'avais toujours pesté intérieurement contre ma taille sans jamais comprendre à quel point, celle-ci était effectivement handicapante. Je tâchai de ne pas me faire écraser ou asphyxier et suivis le mouvement le mieux possible, arrivant avec soulagement dans la Grande Salle où les professeurs étaient déjà installés ainsi que la majorité des élèves. J'avançais jusqu'à l'estrade et montai dessus, attendant que le flot d'élèves finisse de se déverser. Et que Drago me rejoigne enfin.

* * *

Je décidai de ne pas céder à la panique et continuai mon cheminement, me persuadant que c'était à l'arrivée que je retrouverai Hermione. Et en effet lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, ma Gryffondor était assise, jambes ballantes, sur l'estrade des professeurs. Je la rejoignis, un sourire aux lèvres et pris place près d'elle.

* * *

Le dernier élève s'assit enfin et Drago me fit remarquer la présence de Firenze, Hagrid et Rusard derrière la table des professeurs. Je ne m'en émus pas, satisfaite que tout le monde soit rassemblé ici. Je les contemplai une dernière fois, et m'amusai du sourire idiot qui était affiché sur chacun de leur visage. Drago passa un bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui, signe de notre départ imminent. Je levai brièvement les yeux sur l'horloge de la Grande Salle et lus avec délectation l'heure. 16h 27. Nous devions partir maintenant ou il serait trop tard. D'une inflexion je sautai au sol, rejointe immédiatement par mon Serpentard.

* * *

Nous traversâmes la salle d'une démarche princière, passâmes au centre et toisâmes chaque table avec mépris puis nous sortîmes alors que Potter se levait pour lancer la première offensive. Nous entendîmes le premier Aveda Kedavra résonner dans l'air et le bruit mou d'un corps mort qui tombe, sans savoir qui en était la victime. Et à vrai dire, nous nous en fichions. Ce qui comptait c'était que ce soir, il ne resterait aucun survivant. Et que nous serions enfin libérés. J'étais défoncé d'avance à notre amour.

* * *

Lorsque la voix d'Harry me parvint, je ne pus réfréner la vague de jouissance qui monta en moi. Je savais que Drago ne pensait qu'à la liberté enfin gagner. Moi aussi en fait. Mais je pensais avant tout au plaisir. Je sortis discrètement ma baguette de ma poche, la glissais dans ma manche et arrêtais le jeune blond. Il me regarda surpris mais je le rassurai en souriant. Puis je levai mon bras, faisant sortir du même coup ma baguette et la pris en main. Il comprit une fraction trop tard.

Lorsqu'il tomba en arrière, figé pour l'éternité, j'étais enfin libre. Pour de vrai.

Shoutée à la liberté.

* * *

  
**_The END_**

J'avoue ne pas être mécontente d'enfin pouvoir dire que cette fiction est terminée, elle commençait à m'exaspérer à cause de l'inspiration qui ne venait pas. J'espère qu'Hermione vous a surprise à la fin et que nous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir tué Drago. Je ne voyais pas Hermione s'encombrer de lui alors qu'elle voulait être libre. Il l'avait écoutée, aimée, soutenue mais ça ne voulait strictement rien dire pour elle. Alors que Drago était tombé sincèrement amoureux d'elle. Deux drogues différentes, deux fins différentes. Un amoureux et une rebelle. Qu'auriez-vous choisi à leur place? Liberté ou Amour?

Cha Darcy


End file.
